fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Vaal Hazak
|weaknesses = (Rotten flesh on body) (No flesh on body) |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Vaal Hazak is a HC Variant of the Vaal Hazak, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Vaal Hazak that has learned how to use the environment of the Rotten Vale to its advantage in combat. Aesthetic Differences Colored bioluminescent organs that change depending on its health and mood (White = 100%, Blue = 75%, Yellow = 50%, and Red = 25%. The organs will turn purple when enraged), flesh hanging from the bottom jaw, more spikes from head to tail, blood dripping from rotten flesh on body, extra flesh hanging from wings, and four bioluminescent organs on face instead of two. Attacks and Moves HC Vaal Hazak shares the same attacks as the Vaal Hazak. Slumbering Corpse: When the hunt starts, HC Vaal Hazak will be in Zone 16 of the Rotten Vale sleeping. When hunters enter that area, they won't see it in the area. As hunters get closer to the corpses, the pile will begin to move as effluvium gas slowly covers the area, and suddenly HC Vaal Hazak burst from the corpses and it'll release a mighty roar. Any hunters close to HC Vaal Hazak as it frees itself will take massive damage from either its roar or the corpses that it flang at them, causing Effluvium. Effluvium Breeding Ground: Due to HC Vaal Hazak being in the Rotten Vale, the effluvium has densened greatly, covering a majority of the area with a thick gas cloud, excluding the top of the Rotten Vale. Only the middle and bottom layer of the Rotten Vale is covered in the thick effluvium, meaning hunters will be dealing with the effluvium without fighting Vaal Hazak being in the zone. Spreading Infection: From this denser effluvium cloud, there is a large number of small monsters that are affected by the deadly bacteria, meaning there is more than usual compared to a normal Vaal Hazak. Dripping Flesh: Unlike the normal Vaal Hazak, the flesh on HC Vaal Hazak is almost always constantly bleeding profusely, meaning blood is almost always dripping from the corpses it is covered in. All of its movements and attacks will leave a small trail of blood behind that deals a small bit of chip damage. If hunters are damaged by the blood too many times, then they'll be affected by the Blood status. Fresh Flesh: Despite the flesh on its body constantly bleeding, HC Vaal Hazak will replace it every time it stops bleeding or when a few pieces of it are knocked off. It will run back to Zone 16, bury itself in the rotten flesh, and dramatically burst from the pile of corpses, sending pieces of it at anything around it, causing Blood. Charge-Sweeping Beam Combo: HC Vaal Hazak will charge at a hunter before quickly turning midcharge and firing a sweeping beam of effluvium at targets behind it. Meat Between the Teeth: From a piece of flesh hanging from its bottom jaw, its bites are now able to cause Soiled. Hunters need to break HC Vaal Hazak's face twice to knock the rotten flesh off its bottom jaw. Flying Effluvium Beam: Like Kushala Daora and Teostra, HC Vaal Hazak will fly into the air and begin to breathe an effluvium beam as it flies forward. It does the attack in a similar manner, yet much slower. Effluvia Suffocation: This attack works similar to the G-rank Chameleos's attack in Monster Hunter Frontier. HC Vaal Hazak will stand upright and will continuously breathe a stream of effluvium on the ground that slowly covers the whole zone, suffocating any hunters when in the hitzone. It can take HC Vaal Hazak ten seconds to fill the whole zone with its dense effluvium cloud before suffocating the hunters with it. After the attack is done, the dense gas will be left in the zone for about five seconds before hunters can return to the battlefield. Any hunters within the zone will die instantly, even if they have one of the Effluvia resistant skills, however, if hunters have two specific skills (Effluvial Expert and Effluvial Resistance) for effluvium, the attack won't affect them at all. While doing this attack, HC Vaal Hazak is open to attacks, but it's risky to get up close to it from the effluvium surrounding it. If enough damage is done to it during this attack, it'll fall to the ground and will be vulnerable for a few seconds. Life-Sucking Grab: A new attack that HC Vaal Hazak can use against any smaller monster, including hunters, that have been affected by the effluvium. HC Vaal Hazak will leap forward and attempt to pounce on a foe, grabbing them with its front claw and sucking them dry with just its limb on them. While sucking them dry, HC Vaal Hazak will also gather any effluvium from nearby monsters and hunters, decreasing their health at a rapid rate, and it can even still attack as it does it. Once finished, HC Vaal Hazak will crush the creature under its foot for additional damage before fighting normally. Flash Bomb Suffocation: Much like the HC Kushala Daora, HC Vaal Hazak will fly into the air when stunned by a flash bomb, and it will begin to breathe a stream of effluvium on the ground that surrounds it before falling to the ground and smashing into it with a quick body slam, damaging any hunters around it, causing Effluvium. Vaal's Hook: A special pin move exclusive to HC Vaal Hazak. It will swing its tail from side to side before slamming it down, knocking any hunter near it down, before hooking a hunter with its spiked tail. After hooking a hunter with its tail, it'll swing it from side to side multiple times, decreasing their health with each one, as they mash buttons to get out of the pin. If a hunter takes too long to get out of the pin, HC Vaal Hazak will use its jaws to pull out the hunter, potentially causing Soiled, before throwing the hunter away from it. Turning Tail Swipe-Bite Combo: Sometimes when it turns to face another hunter, it will swing its tail while turning around to bite the hunter. This attack can potentially cause Effluvium or Soiled. Quick Body Slam: Raises body up and quickly slams it on the ground to damage hunters. Acidic Slap: This attack can only be done in acid pools in the Rotten Vale. HC Vaal Hazak will drag its front claw through the acid and slash with immense force, causing a large splash and leaving behind a small puddle. The puddle will stay in the zone for fifteen seconds and will decrease the health of any hunters that walk in it. Acidic Cannon Ball: This attack can only be done in acid pools in the Rotten Vale. HC Vaal Hazak will jump into the acid pool, causing a massive splash, before climbing out of it. When it jumps in the acid, the large splash will create three puddles that stay in the zone for fifteen seconds, decreasing the health of any hunters within them. If hunters are in the acid when Vaal Hazak performs this attack, they'll be sent flying into the air as they take massive damage. Falling Skeletons and Corpses: HC Vaal Hazak looks at the ceiling of the Rotten Vale and begins to fire a beam wildly around it, causing debris to randomly fall. The skeletons and corpses can cause Soiled, Effluvium, and or Blood while boulders just deal heavy damage. Extreme Effluvium Beam: This attack can only be performed when a large number of small monsters are in the area. HC Vaal Hazak stands up on two legs and begins to gather effluvium from small monsters in the surrounding area, killing the remaining ones in the zone. While sucking effluvium, hunters may notice it making a strange growling noise as it takes a few steps and tries to face a certain player. Once it is done sucking, HC Vaal Hazak will quickly plant its front feet on the ground before unleashing a gigantic beam that can instantly kill a hunter with one hit. This beam is wider and has more range than a normal Vaal Hazak beam. After the attack, HC Vaal Hazak will roar. Notes *A lot of ideas for HC Vaal Hazak came from other Elder Dragons. *Some of the new attacks for HC Vaal Hazak are based on some aspects from its intro, reveal, lore, and equipment. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Effluvium Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus